blackchessfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kroniki Magicznych Dziewczynek
Dwanaście Gwiazd Porannych "Twelve Morning Stars": 1.'''Satsumi Taguro- '''Japoński mnich, łysy z krótkimi sądami takimi plamkami wąsowatymi właściwie, poczciwy staruszek, łysy z wielkim brzuchem, chodzi cały czas w odświętnym stroju mnicha,uwielbia sobie wypić i czasami podrywać młode dziewczyny, wydaję się taki niepozorny, ale jest wyjątkowo silny, inteligentny i zwinny, posiada mnóstwo Tanuki, które pomagają mu w pracy, zastępują na nudnych spotkaniach czy podają alkohol. Nie dziwne więc, że jego przydomek to Król Tanuki, dawno temu miał jednak inny teraz nie bardzo kojarzony, Płonący Demon, dlaczego? A dlatego, że na jego lewej ręce wypalone są runy pętające w nim moc gigantycznych płomieni, gdy je uaktywni, wypalają się na jego ręce, on sam zaczyna płonąć, staję w ogniu, albo raczej on staję się ogniem, oczy, wąsy, ubrania i cała reszta zmienia się w żywy ogień, palący wszystko na swojej drodze, w tej postaci jest właściwie nietykalny, potrafi też tworzyć chude ognisto-lawowe golemy, który wykonują każdy jego rozkaz, poza tym shurikeny z ognia i inne przydatne rzeczy w tym broń. Jest on dość tajemniczą postacią, zawsze powtarza, że uśmiech to najlepsza odpowiedź na ból, "bo ból oznacza, że wciąż się żyję, poza tym demony boją się ludzkiego uśmiechu." Co w połączeniu z faktem, że cały czas się uśmiecha może wskazywać, na to iż przeszedł więcej niż reszta, na pewno miał dość stanowczego i surowego ojca również mnicha, głównego kapłana w sekcie, która pilnuję zapieczętowanego demona, jednego z najniebezpieczniejszych z jakimi przyszło się zmierzyć ludzkości, jednak on jest tam zapieczętowany od 200 lat, więc co stało się w przeszłości mnicha? Tego chyba nikt nie wie. 2.Tomas Cage - lat 33, były żołnierz, seksista, alkoholik, seksoholik, sadysta, kulturysta, narcyz. Te słowa opisują doskonale to co widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Jest to sierota przygarnięta przez wojskowego, wtedy robiono to masowo i wychowywano takie dzieci na magicznych żołnierzy, rządowych egzorcystów do zadań specjalnych, wyryto im na dłoniach w mało humanitarny sposób runy teleportujące dzięki nim potrafią przenosić do siebie broń i nie tylko gdziekolwiek są. Ale opowiadając dalej po takim treningu, został przydzielony do oddziału, gdzie poznał najlepszego przyjaciela i swoją przyszłą koleżankę, wtedy był uśmiechniętym 22 latkiem, który pragnął być bohaterem narodu. Jego więzi z ukochaną i przyjacielem zawiązywały się z misji na misję, aż przyszła po latach ta felerna. Gdy miał 27 lat, a jego już wtedy narzeczona była w ciąży wysłano ich na misję do nieznanej świątyni, z której mieli przejąć artefakt, świątyni strzegły zombie, które ziały ogniem i miały świecące brzuchy, wszystko szło świetnie aż do czasu wejścia do sali gdzie był artefakt, wtedy to, ściany zaczęły się świecić, artefakt ogarnęła mroczna siła, nad nimi pojawiła się zakapturzona postać, a członkowie jego drużyny zaczęli być pochłaniani żywcem przez jakiś mroczny pył, on w samym środku stojąc mógł tylko patrzeć jak wszyscy giną, nie mogli się stamtąd wydostać nawet teleportacją... ostatnie słowa od dowództwa: Przykro nam ale staliście się niewygodni, ale może wasi następcy pożyją dłużej. Gdy został tylko on i jego ukochana przytulił ją do siebie, a mrok zaczął ich pożerać żywcem, sam Cage stracił przytomność. Obudził się w owej świątyni następnego dnia wszędzie były podżarte ciała jego najbliższych, on tylko je przytulił i zaczął się śmiać, śmiać gdyż to wszystko wydawało mu się tylko jakimś kiepskim żartem. Potem gdy postanowił się zemścić i zabił przełożonych, dowiedział, się, że nie zginął bez powodu, dostał lub uaktywnił nowe moce, każda jego rana się regenerowała, a on sam potrafił anulować magię w swoim otoczeniu, pomyślał: Zajebista moc, mogę anulować moc jakiegoś gostka, po czym go rozpieprzyć jak robala moim gnatem. Nie był już tym samym miłym i patriotycznym chłopakiem, stał się człowiekiem, opisanym w pierwszym zdaniu, rok po tym wstąpił do zakonu Rdzawego Krzyża i został Wyższym Egzorcystą, członkiem Dwunastu Porannych Gwiazd, jednak w środku głęboko kryję się chłopak, który boi się stracić najbliższych, więc woli ich odepchnąć. Jeśli chodzi o wygląd to dość przystojny wysoki bo mający 189 cm, wzrostu, ciemny blondyn wygolony po bokach na nieco krótki irokez. Mający liczne blizny na ciele, praktycznie zawsze z fajkiem w ustach i wódką czy innym alkoholem w rękach. 3.Robert Steinhurt - Niemiecki ksiądz około 45 roku życia, chudzielec, choć wysportowany, nosi okulary okrągłe z jednym czerwonym, a drugim niebieskim szkiełkiem, posiada również kolczyki w uszach, wyglądają jak łańcuszki zwisające tak, że nad ramieniem wisi krzyżyk, zwisający z nich. Kolejny lekkoduch, najlepszy przyjaciel Takumiego, kapłana spod 1, uwielbiają sobie pożartować, ten za to rzadko używa jakiejkolwiek broni, za to używa zaklęć, mantr i talizmanów, do wypędzania demonów, czy samych demonów jako chowańców. Uwielbia alchemię i tworzenie różnych mikstur w tym alkoholu. Prowadzi on w wolnym czasie kilka sierocińców przez co prawie nie sypia, załatwia sprawy egzorcystów, papierkową robotę w sierocińcach i stara się pogodzić te wszystkie funkcję razem. Nie ma on za bardzo tragicznej historii został wychowany w wierze, że trzeba pomagać innym, jego rodzice nadal żyją, mimo, że są bardzo starzy i nie mają nic wspólnego z egzorcyzmami czy całym magicznym światem, do tego świata wciągnął go ksiądz, którego spotykał dawno temu i się zakumplowali(nie, tamten ksiądz nie był pedofilem, to był ten rzadki rodzaj spoko księdza). 4.Tobias Ronald Erwin Francis McOlbrot- jest to zawsze poważny typowy rycerzyk, tym razem ktoś kto trzyma się zawsze kodeksu i jest gotów ukarać każdego kto się mu sprzeciwi, a to czemu? Bo lgną do niego demony, taka klątwa, nie mógł opuszczać pałacyku w którym żył, bo tylko on go chronił, choć wiele razy próbował i dostawał ostre kare, chłosty, klęczenia na grochu, ostrych i ciągłych ćwiczeń, kary głodowe czy wręcz odwrotnie kazano mu wypić odpowiednio dużą ilość wody, czasem nawet miał przez te kary ręce w gipsie. Jednak młodego chłopaka mimo iż rodzice załatwiali mu co chciał jako szlachcice mogli sobie pozwolić, co tylko chciał do jedzenia, zwierzęta, rozrywki, nawet niewolników czy kobiety w jakich tylko ilościach chciał, jego jednak ciągnęło poza dom(on wtedy nie wiedział o klątwie). Pewnego dnia wyszedł przez niedopatrzenie służby, od razy pojawiły się demony i chciały go zaatakować, wtedy służba po kolei padała próbując go bronić, on zaszokowany, nie wierzył co się dzieje, nagle wpadł na podwórze na którym odbywała się rzeź jego ojciec, w samą porę, bo że tak powiem służba, się kończyła. Wziął chłopaka za rękę i zaczął biec w stronę domu. Niestety przed samym domem, jeden z potworów odrąbał jego ojcu nogi, ojciec jak na paladyna przystało jednak się nie poddawał i nadal dzielnie powstrzymywał stwora mimo śmiertelnych ran, kazał chłopakowi wracać do domu i powiedział mu, by nigdy więcej nie łamał reguł, następnie demon zmiażdżył mu głowę na oczach malca, chłopak wtedy zaczął biec jak opętany w stronę domu, gdy przekroczył próg domu demony jakby magicznie znikły... jego matka długo nie wytrzymała i popełniła samobójstwo, Po latach chłopaczyna, albo raczej już mężczyzna odnalazł sposób, wyrył na swoim ciele stygmaty, pieczętując je rozgrzanym do czerwoności krzyżem na swojej piersi w miejscu serca. Od tej pory demony, go nie ścigały, on jednak resztę życia spędza na odnalezieniu odpowiedzi na jego klątwę, kara tych co nie przestrzegają zasad i przy okazji demony, jako paladyn władający elementem światła i świętymi insygniami. Jest zawsze śmiertelnie poważny, blondyn o zielonych oczach, jest średniego wzrostu i postury, włosy ma dość długie więc związuję je w koński ogon, zazwyczaj nosi garnitur gdy nie ma na sobie swojej biało-złotej zbroi. 5. Katarzyna lepiej znana jako Żelazna Dama, jest to kobieta, która cały czas ma na sobie sukienkę jak na damę przystało, ale oprócz tego ma na twarzy Żelazną maskę, wygląda na około 25 lat, ale podobno taka z niej wiedźma, że do jej wieku przydałoby się dodać jeszcze zero albo ze dwa, by wyszedł jej faktyczny wiek. Jest ona raczej taką wyluzowaną spoko osobą, która lubi się pośmiać i wytwornie wyglądać, usługują jej na każdym kroku Zombie ubrane we fraki podają jej herbatę, prowadzą jej limuzynę, ubierają ją czy myją jak to służba wytworną damę. Ona sama ma zapędy sado-maso, uwielbia znęcać się nad młodymi mężczyznami czy kobietami, których również nie brakuję w jej służbie(tych żywych nie Zombie), więc raz można przy niej zobaczyć śliniącego się zombie, a raz skąpo ubraną, pokojówkę rumieniącą się z powodu braku bielizny czy kocich uszek na głowie, a ogona w tyłku. Mimo takich perwersyjnych zapędów, nie można jej odmówić siły i sprawności fizycznej, nie znosi też chamstwa dlatego często kłuci się z Tomem(patrz 2). Jej przeszłość nie jest nam znana ale z tego co wiadomo jest śliczna na twarzy, więc nie z powodu brzydoty nosi maskę, a w przeszłości była w niewoli co można wywnioskować po pieczęci na nadgarstku jak u niewolników, zakrywa ją długimi rękawiczkami. 6.Bloody Eagle-, zwany po prostu Eagle czyli Orłem. Mężczyzna, wysoki mający 2 metry 10 cm wysokości, po 30, wychowany jako Indianin w Ameryce, był tam bardzo szanowany, brał nauki od Szamana, gdyż okazało się, że potrafi rozmawiać z przodkami. Jego wioska była dość brutalnym plemieniem. Szaman co 10 lat wybierał dwóch uczniów, którzy razem się uczyli dorastali i bawili się, tak właśnie dorastał nasz bohater, w dniu swoich 16 urodzin, jego przyjaciel uczeń miał 14 lat, zabrano ich na pustynię gdzie była gigantyczna dziura, rozebrano chłopców i wrzucono ich ma wraz z 2 ostrzami Spimari, co oznaczało "Ostrze Ducha". Szaman nakazał walkę na śmierć i życie, chłopcy dorastali w niewiedzy o tym wszystkim, gdy nagle kazano im się nawzajem pozabijać... Na początku odmówili, ale w zamian usłyszeli, że w takim razie będą ofiarą dla Ducha Lwa, chroniącego wioskę natomiast Szaman znajdzie sobie nowych uczniów. Rozpoczęli walkę, chłopak robił raczej uniki, nie mógł zabić swojego ukochanego przyjaciela, swojej drugiej połówki, bez której czuł się pusty...po chwili jednak postawił mu nogę przewrócił młodszego i ze łzami w oczach trzymając go przy ziemi, przyłożył Spimari do gardła oponentowi. Szaman kazał zabić, ten zamykając oczy szybkim ruchem przeciął gardło praktycznie na pół...wykrwawienie prawie natychmiastowe. Szaman był zadowolony jak nigdy. Kazał chłopakowi wyciąć serce martwego kolegi i je spożyć, by połączyć swoją duszę, z duszą swojego oponenta. Chłopak nadal płacząc zrobił co mu kazano... poczuł ciepło w sobie, poczuł, że nie jest już połową siebie, teraz jest pełen. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na jasny, prawie biały blond. Podobne włosy miał Szaman, u niego były już z siwymi pasemkami. Następnie ubrano chłopca w odświętne szaty, wyprawiono przyjęcie, a na przyjęciu było oczywiście ognisto, w ogniu płonęła reszta ciała jego przyjaciela. Następnego dnia dano mu 15 wybranych przez niego ludzi, prowiant zwierzęta i kazano szukać nowego miejsca do zamieszkania i kultywowania tradycji...Po 3 latach zaproszono go do Watykanu i tak dalej...i tak dalej... P.S Orzeł jest gejem, ma brązowe włosy, obcięte na średniej długości irokeza,nosi też blond brodę.W uszach ma kolczyki z łapaczami snu i mundur, stworzony specjalnie dla jego oddziału. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12.